


Shouldn’t Be Surprised

by siriuslyyellow



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crossdressing, Gay Male Character, Het and Slash, Internal Monologue, Language, M/M, The Last Line Makes It, Written in 2008
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-05
Updated: 2012-04-05
Packaged: 2017-11-03 02:57:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/376335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siriuslyyellow/pseuds/siriuslyyellow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John doesn’t know why he’s surprised that Sam is gay.</p>
<p>Challenge: John, lace, lake, fire, “It shouldn’t be this hard.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shouldn’t Be Surprised

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on the LJ community spn_monthlyfic.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

John didn’t know why he was surprised when he found out Sam was gay. He should have seen it coming. After all, Sam was _his_ son. And he wouldn’t have admitted this to anyone, not even to Mary, but the fact of the matter was that when John was in the war, he had engaged in some… Interesting activities.

Not that that was a bad thing. And John certainly didn’t regret it. After all, when you put lonely soldiers together, what else are you supposed to do? Mostly, it was innocent enough. Just an exchange of blowjobs. Not a big deal.

But that one time, in December, John was so lonely, not being able to get back home to see Mary for Christmas. And it was so cold. His troop was in the middle of nowhere. They hadn’t stopped marching for days. Heck, he hadn’t seen an actual lake in a week, let alone a whole town. So, he was feeling pretty depressed. He just wanted to cheer himself up a bit. And well, the guy on the other side of the campfire seemed normal enough. Nice, even. And the light that reflected from the fire onto his face made him more attractive than usual.

So when the guy pulled out that lace get-up with the Marilyn Monroe wig for John to wear, he had been pretty surprised. It’s not like John knew ahead of time it was going to go down like that. But he didn’t care. He had just wanted to feel the heat of another person’s body. That was all it was.

And that was why he had put on the stupid dress and wig. It wasn’t like he was _ashamed_ , because that definitely was not the case.

He just was not going to tell anyone about it. Not ever.

But it was because of all of this that John thought it was stupid to be surprised about Sam. He found himself up at nights, pacing back and forth in the bathroom, muttering over and over, “It shouldn’t be this hard. I understand this. It shouldn’t be this hard.” He just didn’t think that Sam was like that.

Not that it was bad or wrong, because it wasn’t. It was just… It just seemed like such an outlandish notion to John that he couldn’t help but be shocked, even though he knew it was stupid.

All his years of training, and what did he learn that would prepare him for this? Not a damn thing.

He wasn’t going to let it get to him, though. He was a strict man. He lived by his own code of rules, and he damn well wasn’t going to let a little thing like Sammy being gay make him treat his son any differently, that was for sure.

John sighed. Sam? His own son? He would never have believed it if Sam hadn’t said it to John himself. Sam had looked him directly in the eyes and said, “Dad, I’m gay.”

No matter what John had done in his own lifetime, he never expected to hear that from Sam.

He sighed again. Well, at least Dean was still straight.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_fin._


End file.
